


Mamihlapinatapai

by Quilly



Category: Homestuck
Genre: HSWC Bonus Round 2, M/M, before it cools down, in which dave and karkat really need to acknowledge the Thing between them, not what you're probably expecting, yeah just gonna say it right here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quilly/pseuds/Quilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look shared by two people with each wishing that the other will initiate something that both desire but which neither one wants to start.</p>
<p>Or, Dave and Karkat come to the precipice of destruction and have to make a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mamihlapinatapai

**Author's Note:**

> Posting some more bonus round fills. This one is probably my favorite. Dorks. I love them.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and…oh.  
  
So…okay…yeah.  
  
You glance at Dave and look away, unable to tell if he’s looking back because of his idiotic choice in eyewear. But he’s nibbling on his lip, which is more expression than you expected. You look away again.  
  
There’s this Thing between you, you’ve known for a while now, and it’s practically radiating with its need for attention. You thought maybe if you fought it you’d be safe, but…  
  
Another glance at Dave, longer, one where you’re actually certain, by the tilt of his chin, that he’s looking back at you.  
  
“So,” Dave coughs, and then falls silent again. More skirting each other’s glances, more ignoring the Thing that is so obvious you’re certain Rose and Kanaya have noticed, more wishing, with all your pump-biscuit, that you could just reach out and…  
  
You thought you could control it. You thought, if you played it safe, no one would notice and it would just pass on without another thought. But oh, gog help you, your wanting just…escalated. And now there’s this. This…Thing. You can’t even describe it properly, because that would mean defeat and Karkat Vantas does not admit defeat, not in front of Dave Strider. No, if either of you makes a move, _he’s_ going to be the one to bend first.  
  
Though, you will admit you may have underestimated his infamous Strider poker face and cool.  
  
You mean, this Thing is hot and it’s practically steamy, how could he ignore it for so long? How could you, when you’re dying to just acknowledge it and get it over with? You glance at Dave, bite your lip, and look away. It’s dangerous, to play this game. You could get hurt. You could get seriously hurt. You’re scared.  
  
Dave hesitates, then pushes his shades up, up, up, baring his eyes, looking at you with bright red— _red_ —eyes, almost like yours will be soon. He holds your gaze and you can see the fear, the anticipation, the _hunger_ , pulsing openly on his face like a banner. You look at each other and you see everything you’ve been trying to say, everything you’ve been wanting for so long, reflected back at you. You nearly lose yourself in the transcendence of it all, except. Well. The Thing needs attention paid to it, and you’re gonna pay it well.  
  
“Karkat,” Dave says, in a voice almost reverent, “are you thinking what I’m thinking?”  
  
You, unblinking, slowly nod.  
  
“I think so, Dave.”  
  
Together you look down at the Thing. A steaming cookie sheet, bearing the sweetest, most delicious little pillows of chocolate-chip heaven, are just _taunting_ you with their openness, with their vulnerability. You swallow. Dave’s hand brushes yours as he moves closer.  
  
“Wanna see how many we can stuff in our mouths before Rose finds out?”  
  
“Oh, gog, yes,” you say, and commence the stuffing.  
  
Rose nearly skins the two of you alive when she finds you, both full of cookies and aching with laughter and sugar rush.  
  
(Worth it, your grin says.)  
  
(Totally, Dave’s nod returns.)


End file.
